Perfect
by oh one
Summary: ...No one deserves you, hell I don't deserve you. I'm sorry for kissing you, I'm sorry for causing this mess, but I'll never be sorry for loving you." Jalex


I slowly flicked through the channels trying to find something good to watch. All I could find was reruns of old television shows, old movies, and those creepy lifetime movies. There wasn't much you could find at 12:00 at night. I decided on a documentary on the history channel, it wasn't too bad. I started to feel a little drowsy as time went on, I glanced over at the clock on the wall, it was already 12:30, she's suppose to be home by now. Not too long later I heard giggling at the front door, I thought of opening it then I decided not to. The last thing I wanted was to see was Alex and Dean kissing. A few moments later I finally heard the door open. I turned around to see a little too happy Alex Russo. She was leaning against the door with a silly grin on her face. It took her a few seconds to notice that I was sitting on the couch.

"Oh Justin I didn't see you there. What are you doing up it's almost 1:00?"Alex asked walking over towards me.

"Oh well I couldn't sleep and.." I began to say before Alex cut me off.

"And wanted to make sure I got home okay." She said smiling a bit."That's sweet of you, but I can take care of myself I am 16."

"I know." I said still watching her. She was beautiful. I quickly shook those thoughts from my head. It was wrong, so wrong. Alex was now getting a drink from the kitchen. She's my sister, my sister. Stop thinking about how beautiful she is you sicko.

"Um so how was your date with Dean?"I asked really not wanting to know the answer.

"It was amazing, like every date with him."She said breaking into a huge grin. My stomach cringed at this. I tried to smile for her, feel happy for her but I couldn't.

"Justin what's wrong? You seem so distant lately."She asked sounding concerned. She sat down next to me placing her water on the table across from us. I broke my gaze from her, I was always horrible at lying.

"Nothing, just stressed with homework and stuff."I said softly. I looked back up at her, she seemed to buy it.

"Oh well don't stress out too much."She said resting her head on my shoulder. Her scent was strong and filled me up. I love how she smells, I love everything about her. I quickly shook these thoughts from my head and got up rather fast causing Alex to fall completely on the couch.

"I'm tired now, I think I'll head to bed." I said not bothering to wait for a response.

* * *

The next couple of weeks had to be the worst. I completely avoided Alex as much as possible. The only time where I really saw her was at dinner time. She'd try to talk to me but I'd give her one word answers. I had to keep doing this until whatever was wrong with me left for good. I tried going on a date with Miranda but when I went in to kiss her I just saw Alex. I ran out of the restaurant not even bothering to give Miranda an explanation. When I got home around 10:00 I found Alex sitting on the couch.

"Why are you home so early?"She asked in a small voice as though she was scared of me.

"The date didn't really go to well."I said quickly walking into the kitchen getting a drink. I went to the stairs hoping to go to my room without further questions but Alex was there, blocking the staircase.

"Justin please talk to me." Alex said sadly."You've been so distant lately and not just with me, everyone." I frowned Alex was right, but what was I suppose to say? Oh Alex I ran out on my date because I saw you when I was about to kiss Miranda!

"Did you and Dean ever uh..." I tried to ask attempting to change the subject. I've been wondering this forever, well at least since they've been going out.

"Have sex? No Justin, but I don't know what this has to do with you being distant!"Alex yelled angrily."Tell me what's..." She began to say before I did something I wanted to and didn't want to let happen for so many years. I cupped her cheek and kissed her. I stopped when I noticed she wasn't kissing back. I didn't even look at her, I ran up to my room.

I quickly ran to my trash bin and puked. I just kissed my sister, I just kissed my sister. What's wrong with me! I forced her to kiss me, I made her kiss her brother! I puked again, then layed down feeling a couple of tears fall down my face until everything turned black.

* * *

"Justin wake up! It's almost noon your breakfast is getting cold."I heard my mother yell from downstairs. I was laying in bed for the past hour hoping to avoid Alex. I knew I'd have to face her eventually. I frowned I might as well get it over with. I dragged myself downstairs. To my horror Alex was already eating breakfast. I noticed she had dark circles under her eyes.

"There you are! You two never sleep this late is something wrong?"She asked sounding concerned. Alex mumbled a no. She was staring at her eggs, it looks as though they weren't even touched yet.

"Um mom I think I'll skip breakfast." I said feeling the gaze of Alex on me. I didn't have the guts to look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your Dad, Max and me could always stay home today."She offered. Even though I'd rather have them stay home then be alone with Alex, they have been looking forward for this day for awhile, well mostly Max. They were finally going to some amusement park Max really wanted to go to.

"No, I'll be fine. You guys have a good time." I said. I noticed she look disappointed, probably because she never enjoyed amusement parks.

"Alright well here's $20.00 dollars for pizza later. I better get going your Dad and Max are waiting in the car. Have fun!" She said while grabbing her purse and leaving. I quickly dashed for the stairs but to my surprise Alex was standing there, again. Her eyes held confusion and anger.

"Why did you kiss me last night?"She asked. She was showing no emotion, which made me a bit nervous.

"Alex please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, lets just forget about what happened."I pleaded. I just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"No! Justin tell me why right now! Why did you kiss me?" She demanded angrily.

"Because, because I love you." I said quietly.

"What? Why..how?"Alex stammered.

"You're beautiful Alex, every piece of you. It's not even that, it's just everything about you. You're perfect, more than perfect. Perfect isn't even the word. No one deserves you, hell I don't deserve you. I'm sorry for kissing you, I'm sorry for causing this mess, but I'll never be sorry for loving you." I said looking her in the eyes.

To my surprise Alex wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug, sobbing.

"I love you Justin Russo."I heard her whisper into my ear. She slowly pulled back and smiled at me. I carefully wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I love you too." I said smiling back at her.

"Justin I want you to be the first one, the only one."Alex said trembling a bit. It took me a second but I finally understood what she meant.

"You mean..."I said nodding towards upstairs. She slowly nodded her head looking scared. I gently kissed her on the lips and carried her upstairs into my room.

I slowly placed her on my bed and sat down next to her taking in how beautiful she is.

"Your beautiful."I said kissing her cheek. Her face was very flush.

"Kiss me."She whispered. I closed my eyes and felt our lips connect. The kiss was gentle, nothing like I felt before. Our lips fit perfectly. I soon felt Alex's tongue begging for entrance, I opened my mouth slightly letting her in. My lips soon wandered from her her lips to her cheek bone. She let out a small moan. I then planted kisses on her neck, getting a good reaction from her.

I felt her tugging lightly on my shirt. I stopped kissing her, and lifted my shirt over my head revealing my skin. I was nervous this was my first time I didn't want to rush Alex but I soon got my answer.

"It's okay Justin." Alex said as though she read my mind. I gently took her shirt and she helped me lift it over her head. I felt my breathing become heavier by the second. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to take off her bra yet. Once again I found my answer when she lightly took my hands and guided them to her back. I fumbled as I unclasped her bra, when I finished I put it on the floor with the other articles of our clothes from earlier. I couldn't help but stare, Alex's breasts were perfect. I noticed her face was turning red.

I lightly placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered."Your perfect." She gave me a smile and relaxed a bit. I then went back to kissing her, the contact of our skin together was almost unbearable. I felt myself getting hotter and hotter by the second. I then let my lips trail from her mouth to her neck to her breasts.

"Oh Justin." I heard her mumble as I lightly sucked on one breast at a time. I noticed the room in my pajama bottoms were getting awfully tight. I sat up, still straddling Alex and slowly slipped my pants off. Now all I had on was my boxers, I noticed Alex was looking at me, smiling.

"You're cute." She said giving me a smile. I laughed a bit, and slowly slipped off my boxers becoming a bit paranoid but stopped when Alex pulled me back down and kissed me causing me to smile into the the kiss.

I began to plant butterfly kisses on her stomach but stopped when I reached her sweatpants. She gave me a small nervous nod as I carefully slipped off her pants, revealing her underpants. I looked back up at her again.

"It's okay." She whispered. I slipped off her underwear. And looked at her, and smiled. God she was so perfect, I don't deserve her. I went back and started to kiss her agian, her breathing was becoming heavier.

"Justin, please I need you." She moaned into my ear causing the hairs on my neck to stand.

I slowly positioned myself, not once my eyes leaving hers. I slowly entered, going in as little as possible. She looked like she was in pain, and I backed out a bit.

"Justin it's okay, I'm fine now." She said breathing heavily. I nodded, kissing her on the forehead.

I slowly went in, all the way this time. She looked as though she was in pain again, but it was only for a couple of seconds. I heard her whisper I'm fine and I began slowly going in and out of her. She was tightly gripping my shoulders.

"Faster." I heard her say. I met her command and began going a little faster. My breathing became heavier and moans began escaping my mouth as well as hers.

"Oh my god Justin, Justin!"She moaned. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Alex, Alex." I whispered, panting.

"Justin I think I'm gonna.. Ahhh!"I heard her scream. I felt her juices explode all over me, I couldn't hold it back anymore and finally released inside of her, yelling as she did for me.

At this I finally layed down next to her, looking her in the eyes. She snuggled up against me and kissed me on the lips.

"That was perfect." She said her head resting on my chest.

"You're amazing." I said kissing her head.

"What are we going to do, if anyone finds out..."Alex said nervously.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you. We'll find a way." I said holding onto her.

"Promise?" She asked looking up at me.

"Promise." I said giving her one final kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

Well this was my first real sex scene, I hope it was okay. This took me awhile to write, so I hope everyone likes it:). Also I might do a two shot, or maybe even a small story following this if I get enough reviews asking for one. So please leave a review I'd really appreciate it. Let me know if you want a two-shot, small story following this, or just leave it as it is. Thanks:)


End file.
